


Lost Continent

by SweetWriter18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Badass, Badass Women, F/M, Gay Sex, Girl Power, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiracial Character, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Past Violence, Powerful Women, References to Aztec Religion & Lore, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Romance Novel, Series, Sex, Sexual Orientation, Slavery, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWriter18/pseuds/SweetWriter18
Summary: Circe was a woman living in a basic world with little worries except finishing her deadline. So, When she and her girlfriends decide to take a two-week cruises, life couldn't have been better. That is in till the boat sinks and Circe and her friends find themselves in a world lost to their own. Now, they have to survive Cannabials, Murders, and monsters all while finding the mysteries of the lost continent. (A Fun piece to give me time to write on Azoth)
Relationships: Male/Male - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, human/superhuman





	1. Preview

“I hope you have a plan!” Rani yelled aiming her gun at the entrance of the altar room. I swallowed as I poured the grainy black powder along the back wall. When the bag was empty I grabbed Rani’s arm and turned her gun towards the powder. Rani raised her eyebrows at me before licked her lips and nodded. “Cora! Raven! Get behind that Bowl!” I yelled running towards the both of them. Raven grabbed Cora dragging her behind the large iron bowl. I looked back at Rani who nodded towards me and started walking back towards the bowl. I slide behind the bowl and grabbed hold of Cora whose face was beginning to darken. I pulled her close to my chest and looked toward Rani looked toke a deep breath and then fired. 

The room shook with the force of the blast. I tried not to yell but even with the giant bowl, we could feel the heat. The creatures at the door screamed in terror in response to the explosion making Cora tighten her arms around my waist. Smoke filled the room and it takes me and the girls a couple of minutes to register the effects of the blast. “Come on!” Rani whispered pushing the metal back with covered hands. We scrambled to our feet racing to the new entranceway. It was dark now and the jungle and river below looked like some kind of maw. “Fuck!” Rani yelled looking down at the maw with the same look of despair as I was making. “We have to jump!” I croaked my throat burning from the very effort to speak. The screams returned and the sound of the wooden door began to sound weak. Rani turned towards me and grabbed my hand entwining our fingers together with her own before she turned towards Raven’s and did the same. “Circe1 I’m scared,” Cora whispered making my heart hurt for her. I gripped her hand tight before saying “We’ll be with you.” 

“On the count of three.” 

One! The doors of the altar room began to splinter. 

Two! The wood broke apart shattering into a million pieces as the horde of creatures broke through. 

Three! We jumped.


	2. Chapter 1

Everything hurt. 

Moving. Breathing. Fuck even thinking made want to vomit. I forced my eyes open trying to get a sense of where I was but vertigo and pain made that simple action turn into a nightmare. “Fuck me!” I whisper clenching my eyes as the bright light of the sun hit’s me. I was never fucking drinking again even if it was life or death. I clenched my eyes shut for a few more minutes in hopes of dulling the pain before I rolled out of my bed and onto the carpeted floor. It wasn’t the plush carpet of a home but instead the wire cheap carpet that you usually felt at hotels. That weird scratchy material that made your feet itch a little. I forced myself to stand to ignore vertigo as I moved from the bed to the bathroom where I got the first look at my reflection. 

I looked like a hot fucking mess. My black thick hair was all over the place while my face was smeared with remains of my red lipstick and black mascara. The memories of last night flooded into my mind as I remembered the drunken mess of a party that I participated in. The line of shots. The drunken Karaoke was surprisingly sung on key. And, Then, of course, the memory of throwing my ex’s ring into the ocean. I groaned once more bending over the sink at the memory. At twenty-two, I knew what I wanted in life a lot more than most. You know working on making it in life with a few parties, a great job, and an engagement to a gorgeous man. So, It was no surprise for some that I got engaged to my ex, David. He was what I wanted and needed. Too bad, it seemed I wasn’t what he wanted or needed. David had returned from a work trip stating he wasn’t in love with me anymore. Through a Fucking Text on my birthday. That had fucking hurt and in a way that sent me into a dizzy. I dumped my body into working like a madman picking up all sorts of deadlines so that I could forget the man I thought was the one. It wasn’t in till one of my girlfriends decided that I needed a break and had booked a girlfriends trip to Jamacia, Bahamas, and the Keys. 

So, Far We had taken Jamacia by storm and were heading to the Bahamas with the hope that  _ I _ might get laid by some hotty on the beach. An Emphasis on getting laid because I’m sure that it’s going to be a group goal to get me done. I reached for a bar of soap that smells so fruity I had to take a minute before I got sick from the smell before and began the task of washing my face. Then, once I was clear of the drunken artwork. I began the effort of taming the curls and knots that seemed to grow in the middle of the night. I was  _ blessed _ with wild midnight black hair and rosy skin. Once the hair allowed a couple of brush throughs I stood up and moved towards my suitcase where I dressed in a cute one piece that I covered with a white haltered sundress and a floral shaw and hat. I finish my outfit with some black ballerina slippers before I exit my cabin with my purse filled with aspirin, romance novel, and room key. 

The halls are filled with families and couples walking the halls to get to their decks, activities, and buffets. When I get to the top deck, I embraced the sun shinning and sighed with excitement. I pass by the bar, buffets, and groups of families to the top deck were in the corner were a group of girls already tanning. Rani, Raven, and Cora were my ride or die, crew. We all went to the same university and had shared a dorm room. “I am never having another drop of liquor if it kills me.” I sigh as I sit along one of the chairs shielded by a massive blue umbrella. Rani let out a laugh and turned her head to look at me. “You say that every time you get wasted.” She laughed. “Well, This time I mean it. I am never having a drop of wine if it kills me.” She rolls her eyes and flips her body around so that she could tan her front. The actions draw attention to a group of men walking by who calls out to her. She gives them a million-dollar smile before turning back to me. If I could describe Rani, I would tell you that Rani was a Queen and a Badass bitch who knew what she wanted and told you what she didn’t want. An owner of two very successful car shops, she knew how to take care of herself and those around her. She was tall with a model-like figure (thanks to constant work out sessions she did ) about 5’10 with thick curly black hair that fell to her shoulders and skin the color Mocha. Her eyes were fringed with thick lashes and color eyes that were a mix of golden brown. 

“Yeah, we heard that before.” She laughs as lays back down across the chair. I stick my tongue out before turning to Cora, who didn’t look as good as the rest of us. Poor Cora. Compared to us, She was a bigger lightweight than I when it came to alcohol and after one glass of wine. The poor girl was gone. Compared to Rani, Cora was the opposite of a fuller figure and pearl white skin decorated with freckles. She was smaller about 5’4 with a beautiful red hair that reached down her waist in thick curls. She had deep green eyes that reminded me of emeralds. “I brought Asprin for you, Sweetheart.” She let out a low groan before laying her hand out. The jangles along her wrist jangled softly as she did. I laid the bottle softly in her hand before turning to the final member of our crew who was deeply invested in reading a magazine in the corner. If Rani was yang, Raven was her Yin. She was quiet and observant. She would read a person before she talked with them and if a person pissed her off she would ignore them instead of confronting them. Many people thought she was cold but she was so different from that. She was patient. She was smaller then Rani meeting just between us all at 5’5 with sun-kissed skin and short black hair. Her eyes spoke the most about her and I could tell by the darken grey hue that what she was reading was exciting her. “If anything I would want Raven’s limit. The girl could drink a keg and still be standing straight.” Rani laughed at that and turned towards Raven to say. “Didn’t you do a whole keg?” 

“Two but whose counting.” She answers mumbling the last few statements as she turns her body to lounge against the wall of the boat. I roll my eyes and sigh as I watch the horizon with a heaviness. “This is an amazing vacation. I don’t ever want to go back.” 

“Has David Called you?” 

I turn my head towards Raven and make a face of disgust. “Two times. I haven’t heard either of them. And, I don’t think I ever will. I mean I don’t know what happened everything was fine before he left and then after three months. He doesn’t love me. Fuck that...just fuck that.” I sigh and run a hand through my hair before saying. “Fuck him. When I get back I’m just going to finish the deadline for that fucking physics textbook then I am going to sell the apartment and find a new place to live away from any memories of us.” Raven reached over and gripped my hand before laying down and enjoying the sun. I lean back and look over the horizon. 

It’s a beautiful day the sun is shining bright and the sky is clear of any clouds. Below us, I could hear the sound of families, men, and women as they enjoy the day as we do. I could smell the scent of freshly cooked meats and I could taste the salt along my tongue. Beside me, my girls are either sleeping, reading, or tanning. It seemed as though it would be a perfect day and that nothing could go wrong. If we had really known how imperfect the day would really become. 

And, Quickly our lives were really going to change.


End file.
